


We're Not Them, But We're Still Us

by Ziall_Niam_Babies



Series: One Direction One Shots [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, based off of a picure people mistook as LouisandHarry but it wasnt them lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4661895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziall_Niam_Babies/pseuds/Ziall_Niam_Babies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this was based off of that picture of those two guys from that one band (I forgot the name) and people thought it was LouisandHarry, but it wasn't. Lmfao</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Not Them, But We're Still Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Any Larries out there in the mood for some fluff](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Any+Larries+out+there+in+the+mood+for+some+fluff).



> I wrote this on Twitter first. I'll add a link at the end.

"I'm so pumped!" Louis cheers, nudging Harry obnoxiously, almost pushing him over. Harry giggles at his almost accident and notices that Louis has disappeared.

He's about to turn around when he feels a light weight jump onto his back and then almost falls over -again. He giggles.

"Louis!" He scolds gently, his fingers gripping into the backs of Louis' thighs as Louis wraps his legs around him.

"The fans!" Harry laughs, bouncing Louis lightly, in order to keep him from slipping.

"They can probably see us!" He informs, becoming more aware of their surroundings -being in an outdoor stadium and all.

"So let them watch." Louis whispers into Harry's ear before pressing a kiss to the top of his dorky hat. Harry pauses and tightens his grip on Louis' thighs, swallowing thickly. "Louis..." Harry warns glumly, his cheeks reddening. Louis realizes his mistake and almost wishes he hadn't said it. -but, then again, he doesn't regret it because he knows he's right.

They shouldn't have to hide. But they do have to and there's nothing they can do about it and he knows how it makes Harry feel.

And the last thing he wants is for Harry to get upset just before a show.

"I'm sorry, Haz... I didn't mean to say it, he says honestly -it did slip out without him thinking about it.

Harry just shakes his head and begins to walk towards the entrance to the backstage with Louis still clung to his back.

"I know..." Harry sighs sadly, knowing Louis hadn't meant to say it to upset him.

Louis keeps quiet until they're inside and the door is shut behind them, then he makes a noise and jumps off of Harry's back and lands softly onto his feet. Harry stands still before turning to face him.

"Hi..." Louis greets with a small smile, hoping to etch one from Harry's lips too. He does. He gets Harry to smile and his heart flutters twice.

"Hi..." Harry whispers back and his eyes go comically wide as Louis pushes him gently into the concrete wall of the hallway. Louis keeps his hands on Harry's chest, his fingers tracing lightly over the milky white skin of Harry's collarbones. He stands on the tips of his toes to line his nose up with Harry's.

"How's it going?" He whispers, a smirk playing on his mouth.

Harry's grin is so wide, he wonders if Louis thinks he looks like The Joker -but with less makeup, obviously. The thought makes him giggle. So he nudges his nose forward, rubbing it gently against Louis' in affection. Louis' heart swells as he stares into Harry's beautiful eyes that are so overwhelmingly green -he feels like he's trapped in a forest, but he could care less because he's there with Harry.

"It's going pretty well..." Harry giggles, mesmerized by the sea of blue he's entranced with.

He understands that having to lie and hide his relationship from the fans whom he loves with all of his heart kind of sucks.

But he will never stop loving Louis, and vice versa , and the fans will probably still be there when it's time.

Louis flutters his lashes, inhaling sharply, leaning in to close the distance between their lips.

But just before they can, someone from the crew hollers over to them that they're needed for a last minute earpiece check.

Louis opens his eyes, not moving an inch.

Another grin slowly spreads onto Harry's face and he grabs Louis' hand off of his chest and threads their fingers together.

"I love you." He whispers and leans forward, just enough to capture Louis' lips in a quick, but loving and meaningful kiss. Louis squeezes Harry's hands and hums contently before pulling away, nodding in agreement.

"Just how it should be." Louis sighs softly. Harry bites his lip, a jolt of electricity zapping at his chest.

Behind closed doors, is the thought running through both their minds, at this moment.

They have to pull apart and switch hands so they don't get tangled up -which, that would be fine by them, had they not been nearing so close to show time.

They walk, hand-in-hand, down the long, fluorescent-lighted hallway.

The chants of the fans singing along with some music video playing on the big screen and are echoing around the whole building -the entire radius around the building, actually.

Everyone is waiting.

That's the way it should be.

That's the way it will be for a long, long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Link: https://twitter.com/toothgapniall/status/623038104870346752
> 
> Twitter/Tumblr: @toothgapniall  
> Wattpad: @MissCrossbowLover


End file.
